Soil additives are known. There is, however, an absence of successful and cost effective soil additives that meet a desired unconfined compressive strength (UCS) value as described herein and that provide a desirable or low sulfate content.
There remains a need for improvements for soil or compositions that when added to soil will maintain a low sulfate content of the soil, such as a sulfate content of 5,000 ppm or less. There also remains a need for improvements for soil or compositions that when added to soil will increase soil strength properties and provide sufficient bearing capacity to support above ground structures and installation thereof as well as provide support for equipment used in the installation of foundation structures, road works and/or piling structures, as representative examples.
In addition, there remains a need for improvements in and for compositions that when added to soil, satisfy or maintain a desired UCS value for the soil, including UCS values obtained and desired for large scale projects, including fast-track projects. There remains a need for improvements in and for compositions that when added to soil are successful and satisfy desired UCS values for large scale projects, including fast-track projects. Furthermore, there remains a need for improvements in and for compositions that when added to soil are cost effective while satisfying or maintaining a desired or low sulfate content and/or a desired or low UCS value.